1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid fuel-operated setting tool for driving-in fastening elements and including a housing with a combustion chamber provided therein for combusting fluid fuel, with a released energy of combustion of the fluid fuel being used for driving in a fastening element, and a reservoir for storing the fluid fuel and from which the fluid fuel is fed to the combustion chamber and mounted on the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Setting tools of the type described above are disclosed, e.g., in German Publication DE-198 53 555 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,722. In the known setting tools, the tool-operating fuel is stored in elongated cylindrical containers or reservoirs which are arranged in the housing of setting tools. The gaseous or liquid fuel is fed to the combustion chamber by using a metering valve. The energy, which is released upon combustion of the fuel, is used, at least partially, for driving a piston that drives a to-be-set nail, pin, etc. . . . in a substrate.
The possibilities of arrangement of the fuel containers or fuel reservoirs on setting tools are rather limited because of the shape of the containers and reservoirs. German Publication DE-198 53 555 A1 discloses an arrangement of a fuel container in the handle of a setting tool. The drawback of this arrangement consists in that because of a limited available space in the handle, the fuel container or cartridge cannot exceed a certain size. In setting tool with a large power stage, the fuel consumption is very high, and the container or cartridge should be replaced after a very short use of the setting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,722 discloses a setting tool in which a fuel reservoirs, which is formed as an elongate cylinder is arranged between the combustion space and the handle. This arrangement, in addition to a limited fuel supply, has a drawback which consists in that because of an increased distance between the handle and center of gravity of the setting tool, this setting tool is difficult to handle.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a setting tool of the type described above in which the drawbacks of the conventional setting tools are eliminated, and the setting tool has a compact design.
This and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent herein after are achieved by providing a fluid-fuel operated setting tool of the type described above in which the fuel reservoir has, in a direction parallel to its longitudinal axis, a jacket shape and habit of which are defined b inscribed and circumscribed, substantially similar envelope circle, with the fuel reservoir being so formed that in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the fuel reservoir, the jacket envelope defining, inscribed and circumscribing envelope circles stay in relationship such that a size of a circumference of the circumscribing envelope circle is greater than a size of a circumference of the inscribed envelope circle, preferably in more than two times, as a result, a width of the fuel reservoir exceeds the reservoir height in more than two times.
The fuel reservoir according to the present invention is formed, with respect to its inner space of convex and/or concave jacket sections which can be adapted to the respective outer surface of the tool housing, so that the reservoir can be harmoniously adapted to the shape of the tool housing.
The fuel reservoir jacket can be formed of straight and bent sections and have one or more edges. A reservoir with such a jacket can be arranged in the setting tool or outside of the setting tool in which to this end, a spandrel can be provided. This is possible because a reservoir can be adapted to a geometry of the tool housing.
Advantageously, the reservoir is releasably mounted on the setting tool, and is reversibly secured thereto with appropriate connection means. This permits an easy and quick replacement of the reservoir.
Advantageously, the reservoir is provided with a contact surface that permits to formlockingly support the reservoir on the tool housing. This insures an easy access to the reservoir and provides for a favorable visual impression.
Advantageously, the connection or mounting means provides for a releasable connection of the reservoir with the fuel feeding conduit in the tool housing.
Advantageously, the fuel reservoir is mounted on a periphery of a central housing section in a spaced relationship to a handle of the setting tool, with the longitudinal axis of the fuel reservoir extending parallel to a longitudinal axis of the setting tool. The arrangement of the reservoir in a spaced relationship to the handle provides sufficient space for the user to conveniently grip the handle, which facilitates handling of the setting tool. The arrangement of the reservoir along an axis parallel to the setting tool axis provides for a favorable location of the center of gravity of the tool with the mounted reservoir.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.